Little Man An Oliver Wood Baby Daddy
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Shane has always had a thing for Oliver and Vice Versa but when shane finds out she's pregnant with his baby will take the news okay or will he run from responsibility?


"Gryffindor!" I smiled as the sorting hat was removed from my head. I jumped down and headed toward the Gryffindor table. "Hi! I'm Fred." "And I'm George." They extended their hands and I accepted shaking them. "I'm Shane." I stated and rolled my eyes at the general reaction I get from everyone. "Shane?" "That's a boys name, and you're..." I sighed. "A girl?" I asked. "Yea." The twins agreed at the same time. "Yes I am aware that Shane is a boys name and yes I am most certainly aware that I am a girl. At least I was last time I checked." I stated looking down my shirt for emphasis. "But if you do not believe that I am a girl you can check if you want." I smiled as Fred and George both went red enough to compete with their ginger hair. "We believe you." They stated simultaneously. "What's wrong are you both to chicken to check?" I looked over as I heard a scottish voice tease the twins. "Hello I'm Oliver Wood." I blushed as a cute boy sat down beside you. "I'm Shane Murphy." I stated shaking his hand as well. "Murphy? As in James Murphy?" I sighed knowing that my father was bound to elicit a conversation. "That's so cool!" I smiled slightly hoping that maybe this could get me a few more friends. "Who's James Murphy?" We all stopped and looked over at a dark haired boy with glasses. "What?" He asked as I put my hands over my ears knowing the outcome of this type of question. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JAMES MURPHY IS?" I let my hands fall back to my sides as I giggled at the face of the shocked black haired boy. He shook his head no. "James Murphy is only the greatest wizard who ever lived." I sighed and looked over at a brown haired girl sitting next to me. She giggled. "This is going to be an interesting first year."

"Oliver!" I ran over to my best friend on the pitch after we won the first game of the season against Slytherin. "That was awesome!" I practically screamed as I hugged his neck. I smiled as he blushed. "Thanks." I almost screamed as I was lifted off the ground and spun around. "Hello love." I smiled and kissed Fred as he sat me down. "You were awesome out there." He smiled at me winking a little. "Thanks." Fred and I have been together since the begging of my third year and though that is only three months ago it's still quite a record considering my other relationships. "I missed you in the stands where were you?" I smiled at him. "Don't worry I was there. I was just sitting beside Amanda today." I smiled as it seemed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I would never miss a game." I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Oh Oliver... Where did he go?" I looked around to see an empty spot where Oliver used to be. "Huh?" I turned around and smiled at Fred. "Fred?" He looked down at me. "Yes love." I smiled when he called me that. "Promise me we'll be together forever." I stated like a little child. He smiled down at me. "I promise."

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" I practically screamed to Hermione and Ron. "Well did he tell you why he broke up with you?" I looked over at Ron. "Apparently I flirt to much!" We had been going strong for three and a half months then suddenly things started to go down hill. He quit trusting me and soon started accusing me of different things most of them involving cheating on him. Ron rolled his eyes, "Well maybe you should stop flirting." I turned around and glared at Ron who in turn ran behind Hermione. "I do NOT flirt!" "Ok I'm sorry." Ron yelped as he shook behind Hermione. "You do flirt a lot." I glared at her as well. "You do." my face deadpanned as I looked at her. "Really Herms? Whose side are you on anyways?" I growled. "Neither." She stated as she continued to read her book and the properties of the syphonigus plant and how it's used in the modern wizarding world. "Whatever I'm going to go lay down and die at pitch since nobody loves me." I walked out the portrait hole and headed towards the pitch. "Should we go stop her?" Ron asked as Hermione continued to be buried in her book. "Why? She won't do it." Hermione stated looking at Ron. "How do you know?" He asked slightly worried. "Because she has to much to live for."

"He's an ass! I can't believe I fell for him! That bastard broke my heart and left me to pick up the pieces! Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me." I stood at the pitch pouring my heart out to the one person who would listen to me. No opinions, no interrupting just listening. "I just... I loved him so much." I looked up at Oliver who looked sad and had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Hope? Hope for what? Did he want us to break up? "Shane listen to me. You're smart, funny, loving, fun, and beautiful and if he can't see that than he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you." I looked at him with a slightly smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked with hopefully. Fred had called me sexy, pretty and anything along those lines, but he never called me beautiful. "I think you're gorgeous." I smiled up at him. "Oliver?" He looked at me. "Yes?" He asked slightly hopeful. "You're my best friend. I love you." I smiled at him giving him a hug. He blushed and hugged me back. "I-I love you too."

"Dude you had her where you wanted her and you couldn't spill!" Oliver looked up at Seamus. "She just went through a break-up I didn't want to upset her." He stated looking over at Amanda. "You should have said something. What's the worst that could happen?" He looked down at his hands. "It could ruin our friendship and I didn't want that to happen. If I can't have her than I at least want her as close as I can." He stated sadly. "You sound like a cheesy 1920's film." Amanda laughed which only angered Oliver. "You think this is funny! You slytherins are all the same finding fun in other peoples pain!" He stood up and walked out of the portrait hole. "Was it something I said?" She asked looking over at Seamus. "He's like that." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm like that?" She asked. "No. but I'm biased." She laughed as they kissed "I love you." He smiled at her. "I love you too."

I stood in the middle of the pitch letting the rain fall down my cheeks looking as if I was crying. I loved the rain. "What do they expect me to do!" I gasped and ran behind the stands. "I can't just look at her and spill she just broke up with her boyfriend! If I did that then she really wouldn't want me because I would be insensitive." I looked at the dark figure trying to pin point the voice before it struck me. 'Oliver?' I thought to myself. "Besides what was I supposed to say? 'I know you just went through a horrible break up and all but I love you'? Hell no! besides it's not like she would have any feelings towards me I'm just her friend she's already made that clear. Stupid Amanda, stupid Seamus, stupid feelings towards Shane." I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp to no avail. "Whose there!" I gasped again and in a fit of panic took off towards the school. "Hey!" I ran faster trying to get away from his confession, from his adoration, from... him. 'Almost there.' I thought to myself seeing the doors come into view. "Gotcha!" I hit the ground face first. "Owww..." I stated rolling over. "S-Shane?" I looked up at him as blood poured out of my nose and my eyes dilated. "Shane are... are you okay?" He asked as he said a quick spell to clean up the blood. "I... I don't know." I stated as my nose turned a black color. "I... I think your nose it broken." He said and I reached up to my face to touch my nose before I swayed and everything went black.

"Owww..." I stated grabbing my head. "Shane!" "Shhh... quiet I have a headache." I stated still holding my head. "Oh my god are you okay! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I didn't know it was you and..." "Whoa whoa whoa back up. What happened I don't even remember." I said looking at him confused. "I uhhh... I kinda tackled you." He stated rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. I looked down at the bed and suddenly the events of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I looked up at him and blushed. "Did you mean it?" I asked him hopefully. "Did I mean what?" He asked confused. "When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" He looked at me and smiled. "I meant every word." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. "I love you too." I stated and started to lean towards him. He stopped just before our lips touched and smiled as if asking for permission. I smiled back and pushed my lips onto his lightly. I pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him. "As sweet of a display as that was I wouldn't suggest doing that often, at least until we know she's better." I smiled at him and looked back at Madam Pomphrey. "Here drink this." I groaned as I took the glass from her and looked at the purple liquid. "If I die don't let Draco come to my funeral." I stated as I gulped down the liquid as fast as I could. "Blech." I stated holding my tongue out for emphasis. "I said it would help you I never said it would taste good." She stated taking the glass from me and heading back towards Seamus who had burned his eyebrows off again. "I don't remember her saying it would help me." I stated looking at Oliver whom had started laughing at what I said. "Trust her she knows what she's doing." He stated still smiling. "Yea they said the same thing about Bellatrix and you see how that turned out." He stopped and thought about that for a second. "Touche."

We have been going strong for the past six and a half months enjoying every minute of it. I smiled at him as he sat down at the table in the great hall. "Hey." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Mmm... Hey." He moaned a little into the kiss. "Get a room." Amanda stated. She had been sitting with us since she started dating Seamus. "I would love to." I stated winking at Oliver who winked back. "I'm sorry I said anything." Amanda stated causing us all to laugh lightly. "So have you two done the dirty?" Amanda asked. She never was one for censure-ship. "I find that a little personal." I stated shaking my head. "I'll take that as a no then." I groaned. She was always good a reading people. "Well since you must know no we have not yet stepped the boundary of our relationship yet." She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Your loss." She stated smiling at winking a Seamus who in turn blushed deeply. "I just don't think it's time yet." I stated smiling at Oliver who was beet red from our conversation. "Whatever you say. You're just to much of a goody goody chicken to try anything new." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I am not chicken." I growled at her. "Then prove it." She stated smirking. I was glaring at her by now. "Fine! Oliver let's go have sex!" I stated getting up from the table. He looked at the table then at me and back at the table. "Okay!" He stated getting up and practically running towards me.

"So uhhh... Where are we going?" He asked wondering if we would indeed have sex. "To the pitch." I stated continuing my path towards my destination. "So we're not having sex then?" He stated slightly disappointed but also happy he didn't want our first time to be because of a bet. "Oh no we're having sex. We're having sex on the ground on the pitch our favorite place to hang out." I stated nearing the pitch. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Wait we're what! We can't have sex on the pitch we'll get caught and get detention or worse expelled." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." He sighed with relief. "We'll have it in your office." He face dropped and he went pale white and watched me enter the changing rooms as I made my way towards the office. "Oh boy." He stated hoping we wouldn't get caught.

I entered his office and cleared everything off the desk and began to unbutton my shirt. "Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to help me get undressed?" I asked as I finished with my shirt and threw it in a random direction, before sauntering over to where he stood. I grabbed his hands and put them on my breast over top the bra and smiled at him before kissing his neck. He moaned and tilted his head back for more access. I smirked and began to nip and suck at his neck as my hands made there way to the hem of his shirt tugging on it. We parted the kiss and I slipped his shirt over his head and continued to kiss, nip and suck my way down his chest. He continued to moan as I made my way to his pants and stopped at his waist. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down slowly. He bit his lip as I began to slid his boxers down his legs and threw both is boxers and his pants in an unknown direction. I began to lick the tip of his dick before licking down the shaft eliciting a slight whimper from him. I smirked and continued to lick and kiss his dick till he was practically begging for more. I suddenly took all that I could into his mouth. He gasped and I held his hips down to stop him from thrusting and choking me. I began to suck what I had in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head pulling my hair slightly. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as I began to slide my teeth lightly down his shaft causing delicious friction. I sucked on the tip and brought my hand up to play with the shaft. He pulled my hair and pulled me up towards him pulling me into a kiss. "Why did you make me stop?" I asked enjoying the teasing. "I don't want to cum yet." He stated as his hands reached around my back and unclasped my bra. His head quickly shot down to my breast taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking it and playing with the other soon switching and giving both nipples the same amount of pleasure. I grasped his hair as he continued to work on my nipples his hands finding their way down to my pants and undoing them and sliding them and my panties off. I kicked my pants off and threw them somewhere in the room and began to back up towards the desk stopping as my back came in contact with it. He lifted me up and sat me on the desk. I laid back and he climbed on top of it positioning himself between my legs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as his tip slightly pushed inside me. "Yes."

That was all he needed to hear as he began to push inside me slowly stopping every so often so I could get used to it. He stopped when he was completely inside me. He kissed my check whispering for me to relax. I let a tear slip out but soon felt the pain begin to dull being replaced slowly with pleasure. I bucked my hips when the pain had completely subsided letting him know it was okay for him to move. He got the hint and began to thrust slowly inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his back. I moaned as he began to move a little faster. "O-oliver. Faster Oliver harder!" He complied moving faster and harder against me till our skin was slapping against each others. I bit my lip and threw my head back as the pace began to move faster. "Oh god yes Oliver!" He moaned. "Yea do you like it when I say your name?" He moaned again. "Yes." I smirked up at him. "Harder and I might say it again." He began to slam against me harder. "Yes! Oh god yes! Oliver!" He moaned again and slammed into me faster and harder giving it every ounce of stamina he could muster. "God yes! Fuck Oliver I'm gonna cum!" He moaned at that thought. "Then cum." He stated continuing to slam into me. "You want me to?" He nodded his head. "Yes! Yes! YES!" I screamed as I came. He moaned at the feeling and came not but a minute after I did. He fell against me being careful not to hurt me. "That was amazing." He stated as he tried to catch his breath. "Mhmm." I stated not really able to form coherent words at the moment. "Remind me to thank Amanda for this later." He smiled at me. "For calling you a chicken?" I smacked him lightly. "For telling me to have sex with you." I stated still slightly out of breath. We quickly got up and got dressed before heading up to the common room. "Well that was fun." I stated as we entered the common room and made our way to our dormitories."I love you." Ismiled at him. "I love you too." We kissed and made our way to bed I was sure I was going to sleep soundly tonight.

I sat next to the toilet trying to collect myself after throwing up again. This has been the third week of me being sick and tired, and frankly it wore me out. "Are you okay Shane?" I looked up at the door to see Hermione in the doorway looking at me worriedly. "Yea no I'm fine." I stated as I flushed the toilet and washed my face and mouth off. "You've been sick for a while now I think you need to see Madam Pomphery. I nodded my head and walked over to the door. "I think you're right." I stated as I headed down to see madam Pomphery. I didn't know what was causing this but I wanted it to stop. I stopped just outside of the door. "What's wrong?" I turned back towards Hermione. "I hate hospitals." I stated nervously. "Don't think of it as a hospital think of it as a friend making sure you're okay." I nodded my head and opened the door slipping inside. "M-Madam Pomphery?" She rounded the corner upon hearing a voice. "Yes? Oh Mrs. Murphy. How can I help you?" I looked up at her nervously. "Ummm... I've been feeling nauseous, having headaches, and puking." She nodded her head. "Come this way." I followed her back to the lab where she took blood the muggle way with needles because the wizard way involved straws, jars and was not always prone to working right. "Have a seat." Is sat down in the chair she pointed at and braced myself for the third degree. "Alright so what are the exact symptoms?" I took a deep breath and stated everything that was wrong with me from over eating to nausea to vomiting. "Uh huh? Now tell me Ms. Murphy are you sexually active?" I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't ask that question but nodded my head yes. "Uh huh. I'll have to run a simple test." I watched her as she rummaged around a cabinet. "Now where is it? Aha! Here we go." I closed my eyes waiting for the needle to pierce my skin but opened them a few minutes later when nothing happened. "What's this?" I asked taking a box from her hands. "A pregnancy test. Now I need you to step into the bathroom over there read the directions and use the test properly." I nodded my head and went into the bathroom. "Okay so I just need to pee on the stick and wait five to ten minutes or until it beeps." I nodded to myself in the mirror and sat on the toilet. I did what I was supposed to do and waited. I was confident that she wouldn't find something. I couldn't be pregnant we've used a condom the entire... I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the stick beep and went over to it. I looked in the mirror. I looked paler than Draco. I grabbed the stick and threw it away before going out to see Madam Pomphery? "Well?" I looked up at her and Hermione and took a deep unsettling breath. "I'm pregnant."

I was sitting out in the stands watching the Gryffindor team practice. I smiled and clapped my hands as Oliver blocked another ball from making it through the hole. "Whoo! Alright good practice team! Let's call it a day and pick up where we left of on Monday!" The team cheered as they flew down to the field and began to make their way to the changing rooms. I got up and ran over to Oliver as he swung me around in his arms. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" He asked knowing I haven't been feeling to good. "Well...I went to see Madam Pomphery." I stated knowing that if he were a dog his ears would have perked. "And?" He stated hoping to hear some good news. "Well I don't know if this is good news or bad news but ummm... well there's no way to ease you into this." "Ease me into what?" I took a deep breath not knowing how he would take the news. "Ummm... Oliver. I'm pregnant with your baby." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for impact. I was almost knocked over by a blunt force and then pulled into his arms. "I'm going to be a father!" He screamed. I laughed lightly. "This is great! I have to tell the guys! Oh my god I can't believe it!" I laughed glad he took the news better than I had imagined.

I sat in the Gryffindor common room with my bags packed waiting to head home. I was due next week so they wanted to get me as close to St. Mungo's as possible. I smiled at Oliver who looked sad that I was leaving. "Don't worry I will see again when you finish school." I gave him a kiss goodbye. "I love you." I stated smiling before the smile was violently wiped off my face by a sharp pain. I doubled over in pain falling back onto the couch. "Shane are you okay?" I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Get me to Madam Pomphery's the baby's coming!" He looked worried. "But the baby wasn't due for another week!" I looked up as water gushed between my legs. "Well she's ready to come out now!" He rushed me down to Madam Pomphery's hospital wing where she made a makeshift baby delivery room with blankets hanging around me so as no one but those I wanted in here could see me. "Oh god! I'm dying!" I stated squeezing Oliver's hand. "Oh my god! Madam Pomphery do something she says she's dying!" Madam Pomphery just ignored him and told me to push. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder."She is not dying she just thinks she is." He looked at me with relief. "This is all your fault Oliver!" He looked down sadly causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "She's emotional so don't believe any tirades she may go on." He smiled at her and continued to hold my hand. "One more push!" I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could before little cries filled the room. "Congratulations Ms. Murphy you have a beautiful baby boy." I looked up shocked. "Boy? They said it was a girl." She smiled at me. "Are you disappointed?" I shook my head. "No. Just surprised." I looked up at Oliver as she gave me my baby boy. "Well we never really discussed boy names." I stated hoping someone would have a good idea. "How about Liam?" I looked at Oliver and smiled. "Perfect." I looked back at the baby boy. "Liam. Liam Wood." I smiled at him. "Hello Little Liam." I handed him to Oliver who smiled. "Hi there little guy." I smiled as they immediately began to bond. I took him back from Oliver. "So what do you think?" I asked him hoping he liked the idea of being a father as much as he did when he first heard the news. "I love him. He's my little man."


End file.
